Typically, the panel of a trunk lid bears a rear window fastened on the panel by gluing. The gluing must be perfectly tight to prevent the intrusion of water through the trunk lid into the vehicle.
However, such a vehicle trunk lid is not fully satisfactory. In particular, a plastic panel for example resulting from molding shows rigidity problems at the lateral uprights of the trunk lid.
One skilled in the art has tried to offset this lack of rigidity of the trunk lid by using reinforcements at the lateral uprights. However, this modification has not made it possible to take to guarantee perfect sealing at the rear window, which is why the use of reinforcements was abandoned in favor of sealing the rear window.